Outra entrevista
by Magalud
Summary: A BBC volta a entrevistar Rowling. E é do além.


Nome da fic: Outra entrevista  
Autor: Magalud  
Email: magalud@yahoo.com  
Shipper: Nenhum.  
Censura: G  
Gênero: Humor.  
Spoilers: Spoilers imensos para o Livro 5. Se você não leu o livro, leia essa entrevista por sua própria conta e risco. Eu avisei.  
Status: Completa  
Sinopse: A BBC volta a entrevistar Rowling. Dessa vez a visita vem do além.  
Notas: Essa fic foi um a pedido do Grupo Ordem de Fênix.  


Outra entrevista

DAVID GILLIGAN: Boa noite ouvintes. Aqui quem fala é David Gilligan, com mais um Papo Aberto, hoje trazendo novamente uma convidada muito especial: a renomada autora J.K. Rowling. Obrigada por vir ao nosso programa.

J.K. ROWLING: Boa noite, David. É bom estar aqui de novo.

GILLIGAN: Esta noite preparamos uma surpresa muito especial. Tenho certeza de que nossos ouvintes apreciarão imensamente o nosso convi –

ROWLING _(interrompendo, irritada)_: Peraí. De novo?! Eu avisei, David. Nada de surpresas como a da última vez. Eu ainda estou me recuperando daquela. Onde é a saída?

GILLIGAN: Não, eu garanto que dessa vez o produtor fez questão de trazer alguém do seu agrado. (_Entra grande cão negro no estúdio)_ Ouvintes, é com prazer que apresento, diretamente de Além do Véu, Sirius Black!

(_O cão se transforma em _**SIRIUS** **BLACK**_. _**GILLIGAN**_ cede seu microfone a _**BLACK**_. _**ROWLING**_ geme)_

SIRIUS **BLACK**: Olá, boa noite a todos.

ROWLING: Ai, ai, ai. Isso não vai dar bom...

BLACK: Ora, ora. J. K. Rowling. Finalmente nós nos encontramos.

ROWLING: Como você chegou até aqui, Black? Eu pensei que aquele lugar para onde eu te mandei fosse inacessível.

BLACK: A gente sempre adquire uns truquezinhos por aí. Aliás, é bem sobre aquele lugar que eu gostaria de falar. Que idéia foi essa de me matar?!

ROWLING: Olhe, não pense que foi fácil. Eu chorei muito, pode perguntar ao meu marido. Mas tudo será para melhor, você vai ver no fim.

BLACK: Não sei como vou ver alguma coisa estando _morto_.

ROWLING: Bom, quanto a estar mesmo morto, veja bem –

BLACK (_esperançoso_): Então eu vou voltar.

ROWLING: Eu não disse isso. Mas veja bem a reação dos leitores: muita gente está achando que você voltará de Além do Véu.

BLACK: Você não respondeu à pergunta: eu vou voltar ou não?

ROWLING: Entenda, eu não posso responder. Iria quebrar todo um clima que eu construí com muita dificuldade e sacrifício.

BLACK: Mas você não pode me matar! Sou o Maroto mais charmoso de todos os quatro!

ROWLING: Não quero estragar sua felicidade, mas saiba que tem gente que baba pelo Remo Lupin.

BLACK: Eu tenho uma cabeleira invejável e um ar bem mais misterioso. Além disso, meu afilhado precisa de mim. Tenho que ajudar Harry. Não posso deixar Thiago na mão dessa maneira.

ROWLING (_pacientemente_): Tem duas coisas que você precisa entender. Uma delas é que Harry não é Thiago, nem uma miniatura do Thiago com os olhos da Lilian. Harry é o Harry. E o melhor para o Harry é mesmo ficar os Dursley. Dumbledore deixou isso bem claro ao mencionar o sangue da mãe do Harry, a tia e –

BLACK (_indignado_): Dumbledore foi o responsável pela minha morte! Ele mesmo admitiu isso ao Harry!

ROWLING: Deixe de implicar com Dumbledore. Ele é o único capaz de enfrentar Voldemort.

BLACK: Ele comete erros como todo mundo.

ROWLING: Eu não disse que ele não cometia. Mas isso não é exclusividade dele. Se você se lembra de si mesmo, alguns anos atrás, vai ver que também você cometeu erros.

BLACK: Não vai me dizer que agora, além de tudo que você me fez, você vai insultar a memória de Thiago defendendo o Snivellus! Ele teve o que mereceu!

ROWLING: Deus me livre de defender o Snape. Mas você há de convir que algumas de suas atitudes e as de seu amigo foram bem indefensáveis.

BLACK: E por isso você me matou? O que é que você estava pensando?!

ROWLING: Eu não posso explicar, entenda isso. Mas lembre-se de que Remo e Dumbledore já deixaram claro para Harry que você não vai voltar. O jogo de espelhos que você deu a seu afilhado não servirá para nada.

BLACK: Eu não aceito isso! Vou lutar com todas as minhas forças contra a minha morte! Não entende? Eu quero trazer Harry para morar comigo na Mansão Grimmauld, quero me redimir perante o mundo bruxo! Eu morri como um criminoso! Meu afilhado não merece isso!

ROWLING (_impassível_): Aceitando ou não, é assim que as coisas são.

BLACK: No seu mundo perfeito, talvez. Mas na realidade, na vida real, o público clama pela minha volta. A senhora já ouviu falar em Denial Land? Eles têm a campanha Bring Black Back! As massas se levantam, exigem a minha volta!

ROWLING: Acho melhor desistir.

BLACK: Eu não aceito isso de maneira alguma! Você sozinha extinguiu a antiga e muito nobre casa dos Black! Uma família de centenas de anos – foi-se!

ROWLING: E isso doeu muito, como eu já disse, mas é assim que as coisas são. Na verdade, isso foi o que de mais dolorido eu tive que fazer em toda a minha vida.

BLACK: Mas não é tarde para consertar esse erro. Basta admitir que tudo foi um engano!

ROWLING: Sirius, eu lament –

BLACK _(levantando-se e erguendo um cartaz_): Bring Black Back! Todos comigo! Bring Black Back! Bring Black Back!

(**BLACK** _sai em passeata pela rádio, gritando palavras de ordem, erguendo o cartaz, distribuindo folhetos de BBB e biscoitos caninos para longe de _**ROWLING**_ e _**GILLIGAN**)

GILLIGAN: Bem, ouvintes, acho que esse foi um final surpreendente para o nosso programa desta noite –

ROWLING (_rosnando_): Surpreendente você vai ver depois que sairmos do ar...

GILLIGAN (_pálido e quase engasgando_): Bem, er...

(**BLACK** _continua gritando Bring Black Back pelo estúdio_)

GILLIGAN (_cochichando para o master na mesa de som_): Alguém chame a polícia porque hoje essa mulher me mata.

ROWLING (_estreitando os olhos_): Eu ouvi isso.

GILLIGAN (_ainda mais pálido, voltando para os microfones_): Então era o que nós tínhamos para hoje. Agradecemos a audiência e desejamos a todos uma boa-noite.

ROWLING (_voz falsa_): Ah, Andrew, querido, eu já te mostrei minha coleção de frasquinhos que o Prof. Snape me mandou?

GILLIGAN (_correndo para a porta do estúdio_): Corta! Corta!

ROWLING: Volte já aqui!

(_Coro de Bring Black Back engrossa com o povo da rádio_)

Fim

Voltar


End file.
